Infar Redd
Info Infar Redd, the older brother of Flami, is a powerful Infurnoe with devastating attacks. He is known for his arrogant personality and fighting style. He invented a move called the "Double Flarosen" that is far more powerful than the original Flarosen. He starts off as an evil foe with only destruction on his mind, but eventually softens up after having a family. Personaliy Infar has been seen to be selfish and arrogant. He always sticks the his old ways or things that he is used too. Infar dislikes change and cherry soda. Infar usually has a low tolerance to things like whining children and disagreement. Infar enjoys fighting and cracking on people he hates. Though he is rough and mean on the outside, he seems to have a soft heart. He cares about his family very much and has high resect for his ancestors. Originally a secret, Madilin told the others that Infar is surprisingly an outstanding cook. Relationships Flami - As Flami's older brother, Infar loves Flami and will protect him when he's in danger. Infar does dislike the fact that Flami doesnt care for his Infurnoe heritage. Lucian - Though he hasn't said it much, Infar actually does care for Lucian. Infar was only hard on Lucian to toughen him up for his fight with Geer. When he is in danger, Infar does get conserned about the saftey of his nephew. Seedi - Like Darki, Infar doesn't actually like Seedi. Infact, Infar tries not to socialize with him at all. Dripi and Shroomi - Infar is on good terms with these two. He doesn't really hang out with them, but when they are together we does converce with them. Darki - Infar and Darki are thought to be friends. They have alot in common and dislike Seedi and Toxi. Toxi - Infar actually hates Toxi to no end. Toxi just annoyes him. Infar and Toxi always get into arguments during conversation. Infar really hates the fact that there is someone else with good comebacks to play the dozens. Shocki - Infar and Shocki seem to be friends. They usually spar with each other. Madilin - Infar loves Madilin with all his heart. He his proud to be married to her and will protect her when danger is near (even though she can protect herself). Lance - Infar makes sure is son is safe and well at all times. When in a fight, Infar keeps an eye on him. He puts Lance's safety over his own. When not in a fight, Infar spends time with him, sharing his life stories and making sure he does well in life. Biography Infar like most male Infurnoes, was born and rased to be a warrior. Since his chi pressure was very high at a young age, he was put on the front lines in wars. In fact, he even surpassed his father, Fiking. When Flami was born, Infar spent less time with his family. He never really had a chance to meet Flami or his other family members when he was smaller (which explains why he was sad when his planet was destroyed). Infar spent most of his life fighting and destroying entire races for Zerbus's Empire. I quickly forgot about his family and race by using his powers as an anger outlet.Eventually, he found out about the death of his underlings, Burnon and Furzen, and was ordered to attack planet Staroon. Once he arrived, he quickly defeated everyone who stood in his way. Infurnoe Saga Infar was eventually stopped by Lucian's "RAGE" attack. After takeing a beating from Flami and Lucian, he managed to escape and returened to a Zerbus Planet base. After being healed, he saw a vision that made it clear that Zerbus was behind the destruction of his home planet. He wanted to see if he could go clarify this information with Zerbus himself, but was stopped by Souse. Infar and Souse played the dozens and out of his annoyance, Souse revealed information on the secret mission he was assigned. Zerbus had ordered some troops to a planet known as Trezar to look for the Star Shards. Infar decided to take advantage of this opportunity and go there as well. Zerbus Saga Infar soon arrived on planet Trezar and quickly eliminated Souse. After that he later found Toruk chasing Lucian and Jiroon and easly defeated him. Infar later stole two of the three starshards that Zerbus had collected to while Pryce chased after Seedi. Infar abushed Pryce after he hid his new star shards. Pryce was astonished that none of his attacks had no effect on Infar, since Infar's body is partialy made of fire. Infar then became cocky and wound up getting peirced through the heart and his Internal Flame. The ice then melted and caused his flame to flicker, thus making him unable to use fire attacks. Seeing that Infar was on the brink of death, Pryce kicked him into the ocean, completely dousing his flame. His body eventually washed up onto shore where he was found by Madilin. Madilin had no idea that Infar was the Infurnoe that killed Toxi, Darki and Dripi. She took him in and noticed that him and Flami were the same race. Madilin then relit Infar's flame, brining him back to life. Infar then was offered to join sides with her, Seedi, and Lucian, but he refused without a second thought. After a while, Madilin actually talked to him about her feelings and her adventures with Flami. Infar shared some things with her and they became close. Later on, while Infar was resting, Captain Melz and General Rasin arrived on Trezar. They quickly found Madilin's hideout and demanded for her to hand over Infar. She refused and was beaten badly by Melz. Infar, hearing all the noise, stagered outside to confront Melz and Rasin. Angered by seeing Madilin bruised and out cold, he attacked Melz violently. He almost had Melz with a close range Flarosen, but Rasin quickly interupted with a punch to the face. Weakened by his fight with Pryce, Infar could no longer stay up. Melz and Rasin unleashed their ultimate combo attack, Double Commando Ray. Infar was promptly blasted and was near death again. Melz and Rasin did one more Commando Ray combo, but Infar was saved by Psyci's P.S.I. Dome. Flami, Shocki, and Ici then detroyed The two officers. Madilin later revealed that Rasin was in possesion of a star shard that Lucian and Jiroon collected earlier, and that Lucian was still out finding the star shards Infar stole. Surprised and angered by the news, Flami demanded that Infar tell him where his shards where. Infar wanted to keep the shards to himself and refused to help. Madilin convinced Infar that she owed her for saving his life and that he could used the last two wishes. Infar was pleased with this and decided to help. Infar and the others arrived on the scene to find Seedi and Lucian in bad condition. Flami, Infar, and Shocki used a three combonation attack on Zerbus and launched him into a stone. Angered, Zerbus unleashed a devistating Dark Rain attack. The rays of darkness struck through everyone, damaging them badly. Right before Flami was hit, Infar jumped in the way and took most of the damage. Flami asked why he risked his life for him. Infar then said: "The last time... I saw father alive... he... told me that... I had to protect you. I've....been evil most of my life..... I'm...g-glad that I could go out like.. this..". Infar's flame went out and his heart stopped beating. Infar was dead ﻿